bleach_online_userfandomcom-20200213-history
Exclusive Skills
__TOC__ Exclusive skills are unique special skills that each partner (gold quality and up) possesses in addition to their normal skill. If activated/unlocked, a partner's exclusive skill can be swapped for their normal skill and vice versa at any time. Exclusive Skills unlock at level 75. Activating and Upgrading A partner's exclusive skill can be activated (unlocked) and upgraded depending on their Exclusive Skill Level. The skill level requirements needed to activate and upgrade the exclusive skill tend to vary by character quality and class. For example, the following two partners activate their exclusive skills by reaching Exclusive Skill Level 70 and Exclusive Skill Level 35, respectively. For the first partner, that skill is then upgraded at level 80 and again at level 100. For the second partner, their skill is upgraded at level 55 and then finally level 85. Additionally, at certain Exclusive Skill Levels, stat growth rate bonuses are awarded, levels 15, 40, 70, and 100 for the first partner and levels 10, 30, 50, and 90 for the second partner. Finally, a fixed stat boost is awarded for each Exclusive Skill Level advanced. * Exclusive Skills are exclusive to gold quality and up partners, however, partners purple quality and below are still awarded growth rate and fixed stat bonuses. Level Requirements Advancing a partner's Exclusive Skill Level requires collecting a certain number of Exclusive Skill Fragments. These fragments can be obtained from Soul Cultivation (and special events). The table below lists the number of fragments needed to advance for each level. ''As shown by the table, it takes a total of 71890 Exclusive Skill Fragments to reach Exclusive Skill Level 100. ''(Special thanks to Gurr). Soul Cultivation Exclusive Skill Fragments can be obtained through Soul Cultivation. Each day, 100 free cultivation chances are given (although more chances can be obtained through goal). Each cultivation chance exchanges for a random item (or stack of the same item). One of these items could be an Exclusive Skill Fragment stack. * There are three types of cultivation: Normal, Advanced, and Special. * Normal requires silver while Advanced and Special Cultivation require gold. ** "Cultivate once" on Normal Cultivation is free 5 times per day with a 10-minute cool down. ** "Cultivate once" on Advanced Cultivate is free every 24 hours. ** 10x Cultivation on Advanced Cultivate is free every 48 hours. * Advanced gives better prizes than Normal while Special randomly gives you one of the items displayed per cultivation chance. Special Cultivation's displayed prizes are randomly generated each day to something different. * After each cultivation, a certain number of points are added to the Cultivation Bar. Each type of cultivation gives a different number of points. ** Normal Cultivation: 3 points ** Advanced Cultivation: 25 points ** Special Cultivation: 25 points * 10x Cultivation guarantees a certain number of Exclusive Skill Fragments will at least be obtained while paying 80% of the cost of "cultivate once" 10 times. However, only 80% of the points of "cultivate once" 10 times are added to the Cultivation Bar. ** 10x Normal Cultivation: 24 points ** 10x Advanced Cultivation: 200 points * When the Cultivation Bar is full, the points may be exchanged for a number of rewards. Category:Gameplay Systems